sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eighteen: "Walk on the Wild Side"
Chief Petty Officer Audie Fitch, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 7th, 2010 "Get me the Curatio. Now!" Serenity barked, the man hesitating... before he took out a small disk--a bit more compact than the Goa'uld version. Serenity took it in her hand, a metal strap instantly extracting to meet at the back of her hand. Her palm facing Drakath's head, she watched him, the device glowing... and his wound slowly healing. "Are you better, Jallorn Drakath?" Audie looked at the woman skeptically, watching her movements carefully, although she wasn't sure what she could do to intervene if she thought something harmful was going on. But then the wound started to heal, and Audie smiled. "You..." Her comment was cut short as Jallorn jumped up, causing her to stumble back. As soon as the healing was done, Jallorn's eyes snapped open. Although his head wound had healed, his eyes were now milky white. With a unnatural sound, he leaped up, knocking down anyone near him, and then leaped away, knocking down everyone around him. "Doctor!" Audie scrambled to her feet, trying to get in front of Drakath, where he could see her. "Jallorn, it's all right, look at me...you're safe..." Somehow, she didn't think he heard, or if he did, he didn't understand... or care. ---- *Captain Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 7th, 2010 Jones waited calmly with some of the others, they had come to a bit of a stand still with everyone standing around. After Drakath rather sudden recovery the group had again come to a lull. "Sir this has been fun, but I really think we should try to get home, how did you guys get the gate active in the first place?" She asked. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 7th, 2010 "Sir this has been fun, but I really think we should try to get home, how did you guys get the gate active in the first place?" Robert turned his head to see if the Captain was talking to him. "Is that directed at me Captain or the General? If it is directed at me, Drakath was the one that activated the gate and I think I might be able to get it to work." Robert then turned fully to make sure nobody was in the way if the gate activated. He then turned back around and began to take one last look at the symbols he was going to press. He was not sure if he was right though. ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 8th, 2010 Jason glanced at Asid and shrugged lightly before quickly turning his attention to the female Ancient that appeared on the scene, who was trying to help Jallorn. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, never having seen her before. "Ma'am, is there anything you might be able to tell us about that device?" Jason asked, completely unaware that Asid had asked her that question or something similar before all this started. He saw that Thomson was in the middle of getting the device activated. He hoped that whatever dials he selected, it would take them back to the RIGHT place. "I mean, we obviously don't want to end up somewhere else we don't want to be a second time..." He scratched his still slightly dusty hair on the back of his head a bit. He wondered if Asid was hoping to get anything accomplished by being out in this tower in the first place, but it seemed they were more concerned about making sure they could get back before anything else was done, which made perfect sense. I still would like one of those pistols, but whatever, can't accomplish everything. He thought, inwardly chuckling to himself. If he'd known the ancient language better, he would have asked if he could at least look at one of the pistols (though he presumed that wouldn't bode well), but he wasn't going to bother-they had barely understood him the first time. He glanced between Serenity and Jallorn with some concern, also noticing the man wasn't getting any better, despite the Ancients' awesome healing devices. I hope he'll be all right once this is all over. ---- *Serenity Hopkins **Ancient **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 8th, 2010 As Jallorn's white eyes widened, Serenity took a step back, throwing the Curatio away from herself. "Miss Fitch, a sedative--now!" She spoke, before looking back at Jason. "As for your question, one moment." Serenity took no hesitation as she sat upon Jallorn's chest, roughly grabbing his by the wrists and spreading them apart with a strength unbecoming of her. "The Curatio is another version of the device that the Goa'uld used. The device was modified to strictly heal, and thus we were able to cure internal and external wounds fairly easily. Problem is, it seems that the Dimension gate has either altered this, or..." Her eyes scanned the area. "...Or they poisoned him. Where the hell are they?" Serenity shook her head. "As for the Dimension Gate, myself and several researchers were looking into a sort of ascension. It didn't work, exactly, and these researchers were unable to find our place in infinity, and gate back." Serenity frowned. "These Gates were to be spread about the universe along with the Destiny. Thankfully... well, as far as I know, it didn't get along that far." ---- *Doctor Jallorn Drakath, United States Goverment **Scientist, SG-1 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 9th, 2010 Jallorn stops, and in a wild frenzy, begins assaulting anyone near him. He claws, and bites, and slams, and stomps. Soon, he's drawing blood, and one of the bitten begins to show similar symptoms. Meanwhile, his nails are growing longer and his teeth sharper, and his skin is starting to change color to a pale green. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Fitch, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 9th, 2010 Audie stumbled back as Jallorn went into a frenzy and ducked to avoid being struck. Grabbing her kit, she pulled out a pre-load of a sedatve, then maneuvered around behind the berserk doctor. Hoping that he would be distracted by the others around him, she moved in for the 'kill', aiming for his left buttock... ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 10th, 2010 Jason attempted to listen to Serenity's words carefully, though not a moment too soon, Jallorn randomly attacked after he watched Serenity try to help him again. What the heck was going on with him? Jason's eyes widened at this attack, as he was one of the people near by when he jumped up and started attacking. Leaping back, he moved in front of Jallorn to block him off from some of the others just in case as he saw Audie move in from behind with a sedative, hand instinctively on his zat. If for whatever reason the intense sedative didn't work, at least he could use something that would surely work-a single shot only made them fall unconscious, which was great in this kind of situation because he did not want to hurt a fellow comrade, obviously. Glancing towards Serenity with a worried look, he asked: "So, with that not having been accomplished, do you know if we can possibly find a way to 'descend' into the right dimension?" He briefly glanced back at Robert, then back at her. "And, forgive my lack of knowledge, but what is 'the Destiny'?" I'm pretty sure I don't recall reading about this 'Destiny', though do know the Ancients made a lot of cool things, including the stargates themselves.." ---- *First Lieutenant Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-2 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 12th, 2010 Sara watched what happened with Jallorn for several minutes, but when he started changing, she stiffened. From her peripheral vision she saw Audie with what looked like a sedative. in hand, but Sara didn't know if the good doctor would be able to reach Drakath without injury. Literally dropping her sniper rifle on the ground, Sara ran and literally jumped on Drakath, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind him. ~''Geez, this guy is almost a strong as a horse.~ Sara thought to herself as she struggled to try and hold on to Jallorn, while hoping that Audie would hurry up with that sedative. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 15th, 2010 Asid glanced down the tower, then at the Ancients. "Let's move out." He called out to the others, his eyes taking in Drakath. With a sigh, he jogged over, going to help grab and hold him down. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 16th, 2010 "Let's move out." Robert pressed the symbols in the order he had decided and the Dimension Gate activated. ~''Thank goodness.~ Robert thought as he walked and picked up his P-90 and clipped it back onto his vest and picked up his two crates before walking over to the gate. Everyone was going to follow on behind him after they had sedated Drakath. He also wanted to be the one to check if it worked. He closed his eyes and stepped through carrying the two crates. One in each hand. Once he opened his eyes he turned his back to the active gate and saw none of the team which he guessed meant that it worked. He took the undamaged far stairwell down to the ground to try and dial the gate home. Also so the rest could see that it worked or didn't. As he arrived at the DHD he put down that crates and began to dial the gate back to Earth, proving that he was in the right dimension. He waved up to were the rest of the team would be in thee other dimension to tell them it was safe to come through. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Fitch, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 16th, 2010 With Drakath finally well-restrained, Audie was able to stab the needle into his arm and inject the sedative contained in the syringe. Falling back onto her rear, she looked at Emily and Asid. "Should kick in pretty quick. It won't knock him out completely, but he should be much more compliant." ---- *First Lieutenant Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-2 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 17th, 2010 When Audie fell back, Sara let go of Drakath and stepped back. After several seconds she wandered over to her CO, and the rest of SG-2 who seemed to be waiting, even after having been given the order to move out. Bending down she picked up her sniper rifle and dusted it off before she shouldered the weapon. "Well sir, I think that's about all we can do. Maybe we should move out too." Sara suggested to Jason. Out of the corner of her eye Sara did see Thomson waving to the group, having apparently made it through the dimension gate alright. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 19th, 2010 Asid winced, watching Thomson walk through. "Everyone, move out!" He went to grab Drakath, as he nearly passed out, watching Audie. "Good, so long as he won't fight me." He grinned, and slid an arm under Drakath, and went to toss him up over his shoulder. "SG's 1 through 3... McCallister, Etearna, Jones, get your teams moving through, secure the site, and recover what bodies are left." ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P7X-982 / Alternate Dimension *April 19th, 2010 "Aye," Nodding to both Sara and Asid, Jason waved for Sara and the rest of his team to follow. All though he didn't show it, he was quite relieved Thompson got the gate working, though of course he did trust his skills. Jason could only hope it got them back into the right dimension. He thought it was neat that he'd experienced what it was like being in another dimension, but he definitely preferred not to be stuck in it. "No disagreements there," He muttered. Walk on the Wild Side Walk on the Wild Side